The present invention comprises a new and distinct variety of poinsettia, botanically known as Euphorbia pulcherrima and hereinafter referred to by the variety name ‘NPCW15237’. ‘NPCW15237’ was derived as a selection from the 2009 self-pollination in Nairobi, Kenya of the poinsettia ‘NPCW10164’ (U.S. Plant Pat. No. 22,597) which is commercially known as ‘Christmas Day’, having red bracts.
In October 2010, a single bright red plant was selected in Stuttgart, Germany from lines of the self-pollination of poinsettia ‘NPCW10164’. In May 2011, ‘NPCW15237’ was first asexually propagated by apical vegetative cuttings. ‘NPCW15237’ was found to reproduce true to type in successive generations of asexual propagation via vegetative cuttings in Stuttgart, Germany.